Shaky Foundations
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "Do you have what it takes, or are you going to stay bitter about it forever? You just fear rejection, don't you?" - Kokonoe has had a deep crush on Ragna the Bloodedge for many years, but can she finally break through her bitter exterior and admit it?
1. Slip of the tongue

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) Well what do you know: It hasn't been a single week yet and I've already started writing another Kokonoe story! xD

My original plan was to stop writing new stories for a bit and focus on finishing ongoing ones, but I came up with a cute idea for a Ragna X Kokonoe fic and jumped at the chance! :D

This could be seen as a sequel to my previous Kokonoe story "My Hero" in some ways, though you can easily read this without having read that. Rest assured, I hope to present a much more fitting personality for Kokonoe this time round (She was far too shy and nervous in "My Hero"! D:)

And just so you know, I am always open for requests: There is no real shipping I don't follow in the Blazblue universe! (Hell, I have three shippings for Relius alone! xD)

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, awkward sexual tension, and some naughty words courtesy of our favourite bitter cat and demon! :D

**Chapter 1: Slip of the tongue**

"Why don't you just shut that trap of yours for a moment and listen to me!?" Ragna cried, his fists tightening to a pale white on the hilt of his sheathed blade. Barely a few metres away stood the object of his frustrations, who with a point of a slender finger fought fire with fire.

"I've heard what your ideas are like before; the type of shit you come up with is a waste of time!" Professor Kokonoe growled. Turning her back on him to signal the end of the conversation, she fished her hand into a deep pocket of her coat and retrieved a freshly wrapped lollipop. Spitting the now exhausted one she was suckling on onto the grey, cool floor, she slammed this one into her mouth and sucked with all of her fury.

"Come back here, I'm not finished!" Ragna shouted, pursuing the girl with his arm outstretched.

To be honest, Tager didn't actually know what this argument was about. Stood at attention a safe and neutral distance away from his superior and the scowling man, he'd been observing the two in plain sight for the best part of forty minutes. He'd been midway through an experiment with magnetic coils and their effects on metal slugs alongside Kokonoe only for the man to barge in, and it seems he just faded away into the background since then.

Funny, considering he was nearly 8 feet of iron and steel.

"You _are_ finished, dumbass. Go, I'm busy." Kokonoe groaned, absentmindedly picking a report from her desk and scribbling techobabble onto it.

"Yeah, sure looks like a busy day in the office for you eh? What, were you told to power a light with a lemon?" Ragna mocked, crossing his arms and puffing out his shoulders to appear even larger than his already great height.

"Go screw yourself, bastard!" Kokonoe shouted, her face flushed in rage. Ragna grinned, suddenly taking control of the situation much to both Kokonoe and Tager's chagrin.

"Nice comeback there, kitty. Anyway, now that we've gotten past the usual greeting, do you think you can actually lend me a hand here?" Ragna asked, his expression blank and distant. Kokonoe coughed and regained her composure, before walking past him to continue whatever in god's name she was doing.

"I already told you Ragna, I don't know how that... Thing... Of yours works!" She growled, motioning to the large blade Ragna had dangling from his belt. "Tager might know, but I don't have the time, the know-how, or the shit to give!"

Suddenly realising that his name had been mentioned, Tager's head bobbed up and turned to look at Ragna.

"Right, come here and I'll see what I can do." He smiled, his characteristic calmness acting as an antidote for the bitter poison of anger and hate that made the room stuffier than a microwave packet of popcorn. Ragna seemed wary at first, but with a twirl of his weapon it was in the large and capable hands of the mass stood before him. "This may take some time."

Tager turned to a nearby workbench, seemingly his own custom one judging by the sheer size of it. Planting the sword down he wordlessly got to work, recalling that the white haired man had damaged the blade in a battle recently and needed some repair work done.

Personally Tager saw this man as odd and untrustworthy, and thought that Kokonoe should do her best to avoid him. Alas, she always seemed to be talking – if that's what you'd call it – with him almost every day. Many in his position would protest, but Tager knew his place, keeping his mouth shut and just following his superior's orders as usual.

"So, what are you up to anyway?" Ragna curiously asked, suddenly appearing over Kokonoe's shoulder and frightening one of her nine lives out of her.

"Don't sneak up on me, god damn it!" She yelled with a glare. Ragna stepped back with his hands raised, like a man caught on a Southerner's property and told to freeze. After covering a metre, Kokonoe turned back to her work and replied snarkily.

"Enjoying myself in paperwork, trying to make progress in my dead end job, and eating a lollipop." She mumbled monotonously, not really paying attention to him as he tried to catch a glimpse of the text she was currently writing.

"... What does that even mean?" Ragna asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing roughly at a paragraph that detailed current deployments and duties within Sector Seven. She turned her back on him, hiding the document from him and continuing her work.

"Hmph, there's no point in explaining the concept of reading to an idiot like you. This is probably the first thing you've seen that hasn't got lift-up flaps." She grinned, shoe-horning a reference to her favourite comedy novel into her insult. Ragna didn't seem that phased however, probably already accepting the fact that he wasn't the metaphorically sharpest metaphorical knife in the metaphorical draw of metaphorically mostly sharp knives.

"Makes sense, a smart girl like you probably doesn't have time for a blockhead like me eh?" He chuckled, casting a glance back at Tager to see him still working away on his blade.

"Good to see we're on the same page for once." Kokonoe smiled, flashing an absentminded thumbs-up. Ragna suppressed the urge to laugh at the girl's facial expression: She very rarely smiled, and she looked extremely peculiar with her sharp teeth bent into a grin.

It looked quite cute too.

Tager hid his smirk at this exchange, impressed that Ragna had actually made Kokonoe happy. As strange as a relationship as it was, perhaps someone like Ragna really was all she needed? Perhaps working with a bunch of spineless cowards who never fought back, and a loyal Red Devil who obeyed orders unquestionably, made her want to find someone with a backbone?

Some would say that it was strange that Tager had these thoughts for his superior, but he didn't enjoy seeing Kokonoe so unhappy all the time. To be truthful he saw her as a daughter at times, wishing her the best in her rocky future. He flicked a stray chunk of sawed metal from the blade he was maintaining:

Ragna could find trust in his eyes yet.

"By the way, as I was saying earlier..." Ragna began, his lip curling devilishly as he changed the topic back to what started the whole argument in the first place.

"Oh for the love of – No! I told you, enough with the crap!" She yelled, her smile turning into an animalistic snarl. Ragna placed his hands together, trying his best to reason with her.

"Come on: It's three for two, I need someone to go with!" He begged.

"No." Kokonoe replied bluntly, her pen stopping a few centimetres from the paper she was writing on.

"I'll buy the popcorn?" Ragna smiled, trying to lure her in with offers of tasty treats.

"No." Kokonoe said a little more roughly, her enlarged canines peeking over her lip.

"Tager can be the third. Tager, do you wanna come?" Ragna asked, waving to get the giant's attention. He pondered for a moment, scratching his chin out of habit, before shrugging his shoulders in a neutral manner.

"_No_." Kokonoe grunted violently, her eyes closing tightly as she tried to calm herself down from the sudden wave of instability and anger she felt.

"How abo-"

"For the last time, no!" She shouted, slamming her hands on her desk to punctuate the point. "Why would I go out on a _date_ with you? It's not like I _love_ you or anything!"

Silence.

A rather awkward silence.

If you saw your father walk into the room wearing speedos, nipple tassles, and a nametag calling him "Bingo", that might amount to how awkward the silence was.

"... _Date_?" Ragna said questionably, confused as to where she got the word from. To be honest, she was quite confused too. She broke down the phrase, trying to work out what in god's name she was trying to say.

"_Why would I go out on a date with you? It's not like I love you or anything!"_

"_It's not like __**I love you**__ or anything!"_

_Was that it?_

"_**I love you**__"?_

_Where did that come from?_

Kokonoe was staring into space, before suddenly she shot a glance at the confused face of Ragna the Bloodedge. Taking in the sight, her lips quivered, her eyes shone brightly, and her cheeks dyed theirselves a deep crimson in embarrassment.

_He was handsome._

Ragna the Bloodedge was tall, strong, and assertive. He had a good sense of humour, would make his opinion known regardless of who he was speaking to, and was protective of those he cared about. His shaven jaw was sharp and firm, and his multicoloured eyes pierced through all that they saw, and made her heart skip a beat.

From his brain to his brawn, Ragna the Bloodedge was everything Kokonoe wanted in a man.

_So why was she so scared of admitting it?_

"Hold on..." Ragna said, a mischievous grin emerging on his lips. "Don't tell me you thought I was asking you out?"

"N-No! What are you talking about, you stupid bastard!?" Kokonoe squealed, suddenly feeling exposed. Tager sighed in the background, heaving the surprisingly heavy sword and shuffling back to the man it belonged to.

"There, it should last longer this time." He stated, having heard what Kokonoe had said but politely pretending not to have. With an acknowledging nod, Ragna grabbed the hilt, twirled it artistically, and slipped it back home on his belt.

"Well, as charmed as I am, I really must get a move on." Ragna smirked in a smug manner, swivelling around and making for the exit. "Been a pleasure speaking to you Kokonoe, Tager."

"H-Hold on just a minute!" Kokonoe suddenly cried, stepping forward and reaching out for the white haired man. He looked back, a surprisingly interested expression filling his face.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He asked softly, like a teacher comforting an injured child.

"_Do you have what it takes?" _Kokonoe asked herself. _"Or are you going to stay bitter about it forever?"_

"_You just fear rejection, don't you?"_

"... Nothing..." Kokonoe whispered, surrendering to the fear that her cowardly mind had plagued her decision-making with. She could've sworn that she saw a look of disappointment fill Ragna's face, before it shifted back to his mocking smile.

"How cute!" He laughed, playfully sticking his tongue at her as he pushed the door open and left.

"Piss off, idiot!" She shouted back at him, stomping her foot and growling as the door squealed shut. Tager couldn't help but feel sorry for the Professor as she left the lab, muttering a few curses and kicking a couple of things as she went.

He could tell now, having collected adequate data from this single discussion between the two. He saw potential in a relationship between them both: It would certainly be beneficial for Kokonoe.

It'd probably be beneficially for the rest of staff, knowing that their boss wouldn't kick them in the shins for making "too much" noise. Alas, he wondered if she could muster the courage, being a sensitive girl at heart.

_She feared rejection after all._

(A/N): Ragna went a bit OOC there, didn't he? D:

TBC! *Drama*


	2. Scratch the Surface

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) Woah! That generated a lot of buzz! :D

I don't think I've ever had such a quick reaction to a fic! Many thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! :)

On a special note, I'd like to thank the guest user Dark Drow, who has reviewed quite a few of my other stories with interesting feedback and constructive criticism over the last three months or so. Alas, due to the whole guest thing I can never reply with my thanks! .

Now, let's move on to the next chapter!

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, a sort of OOC Ragna, awkward sexual tension, inaccurate portrayals of standard medical procedures, some British Cockney slang coming from two Japs, and some naughty words courtesy of our favourite bitter cat and demon! :D

**Chapter 2: Scratch the surface**

Weeks later, on a dark and dreary night, Kokonoe was still gritting her teeth. Where did this sudden affection for Ragna even come from? She'd never really liked him before. In fact, she found him to be a stupid, hot-headed, badmouthed fool.

She should have felt like that now, but they'd known each other for quite some time.

He'd matured into a handsome, pleasant man with a snappy sense of humour.

"_He's just teasing you." Tager had said after the Grim Reaper had left on that fateful day. Kokonoe had elected to return to her paperwork silently, not registering the plight of the giant mechanical man out of some sort of childish protest. She slammed the tenth sucker of the day into the maw of her mouth, and struggled not to gnaw on it in frustration._

"_Come on, if you suck on that sweet any harder you'll lose it." Tager chuckled warmly, patting her shoulder. Not getting the response he had hoped for, he turned tail and left for his workstation to continue his own experiments._

Where the hell was that big metal bastard when she needed him? Why was _she_ doing overtime tonight?

_Probably because he did it for the other six days of the week._

Having run out of sweets no more than an hour ago, Kokonoe currently had as much will power and commitment to work as a Swiss banker. Nevertheless, she continued to scribble gibberish and nonsense on paper, hoping that some of the bizarre shapes that she deemed as handwriting could be deciphered by the higher-ups.

She needed someone to talk to during a busy day like this: Yelling at someone seemed to get her mind going, something that she'd often use Tager for to great effect. Without him, she had the same intellectual capacity of your average Science teacher, which was certainly not enough for the type of work she was doing.

Well, that probably wouldn't be enough to tie your shoes.

*Knock*

A knock?

*Knock*

At the door?

*Knock*

This late?

Part of Kokonoe wanted to stay frozen, fearful that it could be a robber or a murderer out to get her for some previous misdeed. Yet again, why in Christ's name would a robber knock on the door?

The other part of Kokonoe relished in an excuse to toss her notes aside and abstain from work for a bit. Sliding out of her seat and slithering away like a snake, she quietly approached the door. She debated whether or not she should bring the chair with her to clobber a potential foe over the head, but decided against it.

"... Who is it?" She inquired firmly, trying to make out the figure behind the translucent windows. A rough, fatigued – and little bit irritated sounding – voice replied quickly.

"_Terumi_." He said sarcastically, causing Kokonoe to do a double-take. "It's Ragna, open the door."

Kokonoe suddenly found her hands shooting for the lock, as if drawn by the man's voice. Half-way through she stopped to think, her fingers still gripping onto the key firmly.

_What the hell was Ragna doing here at this hour? Surely he wasn't here for a cup of...?_

"Hang on a sec." She grumbled, ignoring her perverted mind and putting on her usual angry voice.

_To be honest, it was the only defence she had against him._

As she heaved the door open, she was surprised to find the large figure of Ragna leaning against the doorframe, the side of his head doused in a rather large amount of claret. His torn sleeve displayed various cuts and bruises as his hand rubbed his temple soothingly.

"What the... What sort of shit have you been up to this time?!" Kokonoe roared, worried for the extent of his injuries. Ragna scoffed irritably, grimacing as pain shot through his body.

"Had a run in with that damned blob monster, but I managed to chase him off before he took the whole bloody arm." He walked through the doorway, only to be stopped by the cat girl.

"G-Go to Litchi's, she'll fix you up..." Kokonoe stuttered, suddenly realising what Ragna wanted her to do. He shook his head solemnly, looking her in the eye.

"She's not in, and you're the next best thing. Come on, please?" He asked. Kokonoe knew she couldn't deny his request, and stepped to the side. His shoulder brushed against hers gently as he walked in, surprising her with its chill. Eventually they entered the lab, where she led to him to her desk chair.

"Just take a seat, and I'll... I think the First-Aid kit is just over there." She pondered, trying to recall where Tager had put the cursed thing. He always insisted in putting things in shelves, apparently so they "Wouldn't lose anything". True, he knew exactly where they were, but her?

No idea.

"Hmph, aren't you gonna kiss it better or something?" Ragna laughed dryly, grunting in discomfort as he sat down.

Kokonoe only heard one word of course.

_Kiss._

_She really was just a silly little girl, wasn't she?_

She returned with the medical equipment silently, observing the wounds of the man with care: Both his arm and hand were coated in scratches and cuts, while his head seemed to have been hit by something blunt, possibly a club. Even then, he was still flashing the usual cocky grin he always held with her nearby.

She grabbed a firm yet delicate grip on his arm to analyse its state further, the tenderness of her fingers being a welcome surprise to Ragna.

"So, will I ever play the piano again?" He asked. She responded with a pinch, glad that she had control over him for once.

"Yeowch! Sorry..." He apologised.

Strangely enough, those were really the last words the two shared for a while. Kokonoe rummaged through the first-aid kit, pulling out all sorts of bandages and pills and sending them rolling away as if they were on the run from her wrath.

She began with his head wound, dabbing the blood away with a cool and soothing cloth. The groans of pleasure coming from the white haired man were certainly awkward for her, flooding her face with a vibrant red.

_She was happy that he was feeling good at least._

Soon enough the crimson liquid had been removed – for the most part. Now the sore and somewhat swollen mark where the blunt injury had occurred was revealed, Kokonoe reached once more into the first-aid kit to procure a small icepack. It was in surprisingly good condition, Tager likely having freshly frozen the contents barely hours prior. She pressed it against his forehead, and motioned him to hold on. He complied without question, his gauntleted hand taking a firm grasp of the pack.

Yet she still wasn't talking.

"... So then Kokonoe, how's the work going?" He asked, trying to start a conversation like any normal person would. She didn't reply, moving down to work on his arm.

_Not well _She said to herself. _Not to mention that because of this little intrusion of yours, my damn paper's going to be in late!_

_Not that I'm worried or anything, it's not like any of the crap I write makes a difference._

Leaning in to observe his injuries once more, Kokonoe was surprised to find that these "Scratches" were in fact rather deep cuts, as if the flesh had been pierced by a sharp blade. She pitied the injuries that the man before her had suffered today, and indeed had been subjected to for the entirety of his life.

_This was the least she could do._

_Perhaps she really should just "kiss" it better?_

"... Any new books you're reading, or something?" He continued, still doing his best to start a conversation. It's not that she had nothing to say back to him, rather she feared that she'd say something stupid again. She'd already ballsed that up once a few weeks earlier, almost letting it slip.

_Then again, maybe it was a sign?_

Biting the tip of her tongue softly – a habit of hers when she was deep in thought – Kokonoe pulled out a disinfectant spray. The label on it said "Zero Sting", but she knew that this stuff would probably hurt even more than the actual wounds.

She applied it.

"AWW SHIT, THAT STINGS! GAAAH!" Ragna cried in a yelp of pain, his eyes tearing from the hard hitting sensation. She felt so guilty for putting him through such horrors, but both he and her knew that there was no choice in the matter. Rapidly and with trembling hands, Kokonoe unravelled a large roll of bandages and messily wrapped the bounds around his throbbing arm. As unappealing to the eye as the job was, it was secure enough to stay on but loose enough not to cut off the blood flow.

_Not bad for her first time._

She looked up from her position to see that Ragna still had his eyes shut tight, his mouth curled into an agonised grimace. The twitching of his torso showed the extent of the pain, his entire body sore from what she had just done.

She didn't have any sweets to pop into his mouth.

So she did what her mother did, and held his hand firmly.

Absentmindedly he clenched back, surrounding her small and frail fingers in his warmth. Slowly his twitches began to recede, as the stinging sensation finally began to wear off.

To be honest, this was probably the first time Kokonoe had ever held hands with a boy. She was surprised to find how large his hands were up close, and how rough and hot his palms seemed to be. She was relishing in the tingling feeling, her chest warming up as if his body heat was mingling with her own.

_He wasn't the only one being comforted._

"... Are you gonna let go now?" Ragna asked, his composure coming back faster than a filling Curry when you're 100 miles from the nearest Petrol Station. Kokonoe quickly leapt to the defensive, having finally discovered that Ragna was just as vulnerable as she was.

"So you want me to let go? Hmmm, it looked like you were enjoying holding my hand, cry baby." She grinned, reluctantly letting go of his palm.

Ragna didn't miss a beat.

"You were the one who held onto my hand, and from the look of your face, YOU were enjoying it quite a bit." Ragna grinned, baiting Kokonoe into a trap. Her eyes widened, feeling as if she'd ballsed up once more.

"O-Oh yeah? Well... S-Shut up!" She blurted out, forfeiting the exchange. Ragna closed his eyes and shook his head calmly at her display. Swinging his arm to try and get some strength back into the limp appendage, he heaved himself off the bed and left for the door.

"Where're you going? You should lie down and regain your strength; you might collapse if you stress yourself out too much!" She gasped, sincerely worried for his wellbeing and doing little to hide it. Ragna stopped and turned, his eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Hmmm? So you want me to stay with you? How endearing..." He chuckled, still a tad bit weary. Kokonoe's face flushed a vibrant red, embarrassed by such simple jokes as usual.

"I DIDN'T MEAN-" Kokonoe didn't get to finish, for he'd already left at that point.

Yep, he certainly was as vulnerable as her wasn't he?

_Well, almost as vulnerable._

(A/N): I hope Ragna came across as a bit ruder this time around :P

Plans are for there to be 7 chapters in this, so hold onto your hats for an adventure lads and ladies!


	3. Made it all up

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) And thus we continue on to Part 3, which contains one of the worst pun titles ever made! D:

Just a note for anyone interested, this fic is my current focus whilst the sequel to Shattered Ties is being forged. (The plot for that is essentially complete; I'm just leaving it so I can have a break from the angst of Relius xD)

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, a sort of OOC Ragna, awkward sexual tension, inaccurate portrayals of make-up application and some naughty words courtesy of our favourite bitter cat and demon! :D

**Chapter 3: Made it all up**

"Just get out of my lab, you're stinking up the place!" Kokonoe growled, threatening Ragna with a rather vicious looking pair of forceps. The demon backed up a few steps, but continued his inquiry.

"I was just asking! Damn, is that what it takes to rustle your feathers, or... Fuzzle your fur...?" He mumbled, trying to think of a witty analogy. Kokonoe scoffed, wagging the forceps at him in a berating fashion.

"I'm not letting you use my bloody things! Last time I lent you a torch, you came back with a collection of plastic fragments!" She recalled, remembering the unreliable nature of the man in front of her.

"Jeez, didn't I lend you some money to buy yourself a big ass sweet a few weeks back?" Ragna retorted, one of his hands reaching for the back of his bare neck. Kokonoe grinned, calling his bluff.

"Correction: I intimidated you, I earned that money!" She shouted, mentally cheering for her victory. She remembered that day clearly, right down to the part where she slapped him over the head with a test-tube holder.

"It's not like you had to try that hard, an ugly bat like you eh?" Ragna chuckled, reaching for the door and admitting defeat but going for the last word.

_Ugly?_

Kokonoe didn't know why, but what he said really hit her hard. True, she certainly wasn't one of the best looking girls he knew. Hell, he knew all the good looking girls like the motherly Litchi and the hyperactive Taokaka, so she was probably one of the worst looking girls he knew.

_She lacked what physical features those two had in common, certainly._

It never had before, but recently she'd started feeling rather bothered about her own image, especially in Ragna's eyes. Obviously, it was an effect of that childish and girly crush she had on him.

Hell, what was wrong with her?

Her productiveness at work had ground to a halt. She often found herself daydreaming about Ragna the Bloodedge when she should've been filling in papers, something that she admittedly enjoyed. The most recent dream involved Ragna keeping her company during a lonely night at the office.

_Sitting with her, talking to her, holding her._

_Kissing her._

Hold on, had Ragna already left?

She sighed: She needed to get a grip.

With a sudden burst of confidence evident in the fanged grin she flashed, Kokonoe dashed for her desk and reached for the phone. Quickly tapping in a numbered combination, the phone started to ring periodically until finally someone picked it up.

"_Hello? Doctor Litchi speaking."_

X

Kokonoe arrived at the clinic about an hour later, her exposed stomach chilled by the cool winds of the morning. Knocking on the door, she was met by her close friend Litchi, who let her in and sheltered her from the cold.

"Pleasure to see you as always, Kokonoe. What's the matter?" Litchi asked politely, evidently busy but willing to spare some of her time for her close friend. In the past hour Kokonoe's confidence had dwindled back, returning her to a nervous and gibbering wreck.

"Ummm, well..." Kokonoe began, doing her best to delay the revelation. Litchi grinned, knowing that Kokonoe only ever deviated from her usual sass when she was feeling for someone.

"Wait, don't tell me: Boy troubles?" Litchi giggled, reading her like an open book. Kokonoe flinched at her prowess, feeling exposed in the mature woman's eyes.

"... Y-Yes..." She admitted, suddenly finding her feet extremely interesting. Litchi folded her arms across her chest, he mouth curling into a motherly smile.

"Hmm? So, who's the lucky boy?" She asked in a sing-song voice, finding Kokonoe's embarrassment cute.

"I... I'd rather not..." She mumbled, not wanting to reveal to her closest friend that she had a crush on someone like Ragna.

She had always relied on Litchi's experience in the field of men. To be honest, she was in some ways her counsellor, giving her advice and tips in living a healthy life both physically and mentally.

_She could never repay her for such kindness._

"No need to worry, Kokonoe. What do you need help with anyway?" She continued, rubbing her hands together and licking her lips. After a few seconds, Kokonoe raised a finger and pointed at the woman's red lips, prompting a raised eyebrow from the Doctor.

"... Lips?" Litchi inquired, reeling her head back ever so slightly. Kokonoe shook her head, and proceeded to gesture at the Doctor's painted nails.

"... Nails? What do you mean?" Litchi wondered, completely baffled by Kokonoe's sudden game of charades.

"Make-up!" She growled. "I-I want to wear make-up!"

Litchi barely stifled her chuckle, amused by the childish antics of her close friend.

"Make-up? Well, I could lend you some of my things. I have a couple of spares, so it won't hurt." She smiled, motioning her to follow as she walked into her office. Kokonoe hunched her body close, feeling judged by the half-unconscious patients that filled a few of the beds.

After raiding a few draws, Litchi haphazardly tossed a couple of beauty products into a bag and extended her arm to hand it over to the cat woman. Suddenly she pulled it back, startling the nervous girl.

"Just to clarify, why is it that you need make-up?" Litchi asked, genuinely confused as to her friends sudden interest.

"Well... I'm ugly, aren't I?" Kokonoe growled, her nerves suddenly shifting into annoyance.

"Oh, Kokonoe." Litchi sighed. "You're not ugly, that boy is very lucky to have someone as pretty as you liking him."

While she was sincere in her compliments, Kokonoe instantly concluded that she was just being polite. _Of course she would, she's one of the pretty girls._

After a few moments, Litchi extended her arm once more and gave the bag to the bitter girl. It was surprisingly heavy, forcing her to use both hands to drag it about.

"I'd better get back to work, you do know how to put that stuff on don't you?" Litchi asked, grabbing Kokonoe by the shoulders and pushing her along.

"Yes, yes." She replied quickly, struggling to keep her balance on the thin carpet. Eventually Kokonoe exited the building, the Doctor waving from the doorway.

"I wish you luck Kokonoe! I bet you'll make a cute couple!" Litchi cheered, only closing the door after she lost sight of her.

As Kokonoe slowly hauled the bag of beauty products home, she came to a rather large issue.

She'd never actually worn make-up before.

_That's terrific._

X

When she arrived back at the lab, she spotted Tager calmly working at his bench. Without thinking, she shot a question at him.

"Do you know how to put on make-up Tager?"

"... Not really, I don't think I've ever needed to wear any." He replied, barely reacting to the absurdity of the question. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She answered bluntly, slipping into another room and closing the door quickly. Tager answered his own question when he remembered her crush on Ragna.

_How endearing she was._

Double checking the lock on the door, Kokonoe surveyed the room for a mirror. She spotted a small one on a mantle-piece, a small stool nearby to use as a seat. Quickly hopping forward, she grabbed a firm hold on the mirror and flopped onto the stool.

It was awkward, but she managed to balance the mirror on her legs to give herself a clear view of her face. She'd never really noticed how childish her features looked, her small button nose and tiny cat ears giving her a rather silly appearance. Fishing her hands into the bag, she pulled out a tool at random.

Eyeliner.

Surely it shouldn't be that hard? Every girl she knew wore eyeliner, even that silly and clumsy Noel. If she could precisely draw around her emerald eyes, shouldn't she?

Removing the lid from pen shaped container, she wielded it like a child would a crayon. She was unsure whether or not she should proceed, but a sudden flinch of her arm forced her to put it on.

Ever so slowly, and ever so wobbly, she drew an uneven line as close to the edged of her eyelids as possible, her eyes watering from the foreign proximity. Her arms were stiff, uncooperative and unresponsive to her commands. Eventually she reached the end, only to realise that she'd only done the bottom eyelid of her right eye.

_One-fourth of the way there._

She moved on to the top eyelid, finding it even harder from the peculiar angle she was approaching from. He mouth quivered and she gasped slightly as she pressed a bit too hard, hurting her eye and causing it to water. A single tear sneaked out and made a break for it, snaking down her cheek and leaping from her chin mischievously. She glanced at the mirror and discovered a long black smudge travelling down her face.

Ignoring this, she moved on to the second eye and did the same thing, the lines not as wobbly as the previous times but still uneven and scruffy looking. When she finally finished, she had to admit she liked how it pronounced her eyes. She'd always hated make-up, but after wearing it she may have changed her mind.

Next up was a brush of mascara, something that absolutely baffled her. She often noticed that Litchi could apply it with ease, and it gave her eyes a strange piercing quality that seemed to get the boy's knees shaking. Snapping the lid off, she tried to think of how to put it on.

Eventually she gave up, entirely unsure about how to proceed with the alien device she had taken from the bag.

Digging into the plastic container, her hand eventually came up with a tube of lipstick, thankfully an unopened one. She didn't want to find herself indirectly kissing Litchi.

_Her first was reserved for _him_ after all._

Popping the lid off with a loud crack, she grinned smugly: _This should be easy._

Recalling how they did it in the films, Kokonoe pursed her lips and began to apply it. She quickly spread it on her top lip and bottom lip, using no finesse and leaving a messy blend of the lipstick's red and her own lip's peach.

Her mind shifting to its childish persona, she awkwardly lowered her head to her hand and planted a soft kiss to it. It left a large, red, heart shaped mark, prompting a blush from her.

Something about the shape tugged at her, filling her with an unfamiliar happiness. It was almost as if the image of a kiss itself was enough to lift her spirits.

_It'd probably be better with Ragna though._

She applied the lipstick again, a bit thicker this time. Looking at the mirror, she found that she did quite well compared to her previous attempt.

She paused for a moment, her eyes sneakily glancing at the kiss mark on her hand.

She couldn't help but kiss it again, leaving a second heart shaped mark.

With a joyful giggle, she applied it even thicker and did it again. It was quite addictive, the feeling of the stick on her lips being ticklish and pleasurable. It must've been the sixth time when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Kokonoe, did you eve- What the hell am I looking at?" Ragna the Bloodedge yelled, having entered the room to speak to the tired looking cat girl only to find this monstrosity of paints before him.

_How did he get through the door? _

She blushed furiously at her blunder: _Hadn't she locked it?_

"I-I... Hello, Ragna..." She laughed nervously, still seated at the stool. Ragna was smiling, suppressing the urge to laugh at her.

_To _mock_ her._

"... What are you even doing, you look like a damn clown!" He shouted, releasing the laugh violently. Kokonoe turned to look at the mirror, noticing that the lipstick had smudged all over her mouth, and the eyeliner had left a long, dark line down her face.

She looked like a bloody loon.

It took Ragna a good few minutes to stop laughing uncontrollably and regain the ability to speak coherently. He was about to say something, only to break out in giggles and guffaws once more upon making eye contact with the heavily made-up girl.

Kokonoe growled at his display, embarrassed by her being caught. She didn't want to be seen by him like _this, _when she was weak, exposed and vulnerable.

Ragna ceased his spasm, and spoke clearly whilst clearing his tearful eyes.

"God, don't wear make-up Kokonoe, you look all right without it." He mumbled, still chuckling somewhat.

"... S-Sorry?" Kokonoe stuttered, trying to understand what he was telling her. Flinching, Ragna crossed his arms and looked at something behind him to avoid her stare.

"No point in wearing make-up. To be honest, I think you look quite cute normally."

_Was that a blush?_

"... But you said I was ugly..." She whispered, a bit embarrassed by his compliment.

"Uhh, hello? I was joking, I made it all up." He said bluntly, his usual disposition returning to him in a flash.

"... You made it all up." Kokonoe repeated, her fists clenching tightly.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied, a mischievous grin filling his face.

_He was enjoying this._

"... You're a bastard, you know that?" Kokonoe muttered.

"Yep, toodles." He smirked, leaving the room. Kokonoe looked at the mirror once more to see just how ridiculous she looked.

She needed to splash her face with some water.

_For multiple reasons._

X

(A/N): SEE WHAT I DID THERE? :P

This came out as a bit too long and tedious if you ask me, sorry if I wasted your time D:

And don't worry!: The next chapter will actually have some cute scenes, and will be the start of an ongoing and continuous plot that will span until the last chapter! (Which this fic has lacked so far :P)


	4. Just this once

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) Moving on to Chapter 4 now, which starts an actual ongoing plot! :D

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, a sort of OOC Ragna, awkward sexual tension, and some naughty words courtesy of our favourite bitter cat and demon! :D

**Chapter 4: Just this once**

"Fine, I'll go to the bloody theatre with you! All right? Jeez..." Kokonoe groaned, prompting a cheer from the towering demon at her side.

"About time, I knew you'd break out of that sassy exterior soon enough!" Ragna grinned, doing a little dance that grabbed Kokonoe's glare with its ridiculousness.

Kokonoe had come to ask herself why Ragna seemed to hang about her lab so much. He constantly went on about how his one motivation in life was to destroy the NOL and find his sister, but for some reason he usually just visited her and generally loitered around, often being a total nuisance.

"Stop dancing, people might see you." She growled, elbowing him in the stomach. He dodged it with ease, but understood her desire and complied.

"You seem awfully worried." He stated, curious as to why she spoke out so suddenly. Kokonoe pulled out a test tube from her desk filled with a strange green liquid, and flicked it with a slender digit.

"Well, if you accidently jog me I might spill this highly unstable acidic compound all over your trousers." She laughed bitterly, her fangs curled into a grin at this sudden burst of confidence.

"I see, so your plan is to get my trousers off?" Ragna smiled, instantly finding something to point out in her words. "How cheeky, I didn't think you approached guys like that!"

A swift desk-chair to the cranium sent the man scurrying away, the fluorescent red face of the Professor twisted in rage.

"D-Don't flatter yourself, you bastard!" She called after him, prompting him to turn around and reply.

"Heh. Well, I hope this trip of ours sparks the first of many, Kokonoe!" He smiled, sincere hope filling his firm yet calm voice.

"... Just... Just this once..." She replied, casting her head to the side to hide her reddened cheeks.

As the door gently came to a close, Kokonoe's hands shot to her mouth.

Ragna had said to meet him on Saturday down at the local park, from which they'd traverse the bustling crowd and head to the theatre to watch a film he'd been hell bent on watching, "_Attack of the Giant, Savage, Completely Invisible Aliens_". Apparently, the film had won multiple awards for having some of the greatest effects in modern movie making, with the invisibility of the aliens being so real that reviewers couldn't even tell if there was anything there.

This was all fine and dandy; she could easily take a horror film. The problem came from the fact that it was almost 10pm on a Friday night.

She had about fourteen hours to prepare herself for her first outing in years.

_For her first date._

"Tuh... Tager! Oi, Tager!" She called, grabbing the attention of the polite giant who was craned over his workbench as usual.

"Yes? What's wrong?" He asked gently, looking back but not turning from his work.

"... Do you know what I should wear for the dat... The visit to the theatre tomorrow?" She inquired, not being able to explicitly say the right word. Tager exhaled deeply, going over the question in his head.

He'd been on a few dates in his younger years, before he became a hulking mass of iron and muscle. Most of them weren't too complicated: Walks in the park, dinner at restaurants, that sort of thing. Still, he definitely had more experience in the field than the loud mouthed yet incredibly nervous girl firing the question at him.

"If I were in your position, I'd wear my usual." He said, a bulky finger rising up to reposition his miniscule spectacles. Ticking that off her mental checklist, Kokonoe moved on to the next question.

"Make-up? Should I wear some make-up?" She continued. Tager raised a furry eyebrow, his upperbody swivelling to let him look at her.

"Make-up? I thought you were going to the theatre, not a ball-room dance!" He chuckled lightly. Ragna only meant this trip as a friendly gesture, yet for some reason Kokonoe thought he was practically offering her his hand in marriage.

"S-Shut up, blockhead!" She shouted nervously, on the defensive and not understanding what he meant. She ticked off that option herself, remembering her previous disaster with Litchi's lipstick and eyeliner.

She'd actually been practicing with those in her spare time, and had managed to master the technique of applying lipstick. Still, eyeliner proved to be a dastardly foe, and she had made little progress with that particular beauty product.

"Anything else? How should I act?" She begged, eyes wide as her conveyer belt of questions moved on. Tager raised his hands, a tad bit bewildered by her jumpiness.

"Just act like yourself Kokonoe, everything will be fine." He said warmly.

There was a brief silence.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." She muttered to herself, walking out of the room in deep conflict with herself. Tager shook his head and returned to his work.

_There's no winning with that girl._

X

Kokonoe had settled with getting a good night's rest, though for the eight hours sleep she planned, she barely managed two as she tossed and turned in anxiety. Morning came quickly, and in panic she got ready and left for the local park.

She'd been waiting there for at least fifty minutes now, arms folded irritably and her foot tapping rapidly as she slouched on a bench. She had half expected Ragna to be late, but this revelation still worried her.

_Maybe he was lying? _She theorised, paranoia kicking in. _He doesn't care about you, this is just some sort of prank!_

Kokonoe really hated how whiney her mind was sometimes. Why should she be worried? She knew Ragna would come, he was that kind of man. He would never abandon someone, especially her!

... Wouldn't he?

The area was busy, the scorching sun casting many a shadow of wandering children and happy families. Boys played with balls, girls sat in circles under the shade of trees and couples sat together near the artificial stream for a romantic picnic in the daylight.

The heat was unbearable for her, having spent most of her time inside the freezing cold lab. She breathed in deeply, feeling the effects of hay fever kicking in with her reddening nose and watery eyes.

"Damn hot today, hmm?" A young yet confident voice said from next to her. Turning her head, she saw Ragna the Bloodedge to the side with a bottle of dripping water in hand.

"Yeah..." She groaned, too exhausted by the burning rays of light to nervously mumble. Ragna threw his head back and took a gulp of freezing water, a trickle sliding down his sharp and angular chin.

_Damn it, was he the only person in the world who made managed to look sexy when he was drinking?_

"It's strange." He started, rolling up his sleeves. "Boiling in the morning, freezing at night. Has been for the past few weeks."

"Mmm..." She acknowledged, dazed and confused. Ragna frowned, and offered the bottle to her.

"Thirsty? Makes sense with this weather." He smiled. A shaky hand reached out to receive the bottle, Kokonoe's mind begging for the drink to repair her parched body. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Ragna had just taken a gulp from the same bottle, the tip having been touched by his lips.

Essentially, she was about to kiss him.

She shook her head and licked her dry mouth.

_She was sounding like a little girl._

She took a small sip from the bottle, the embarrassed pink of her cheeks easily blending in with the overheated red of her body. Never before had a bottle of chilled water been so succulent and divine for her, partially due to her need for it and partially due to the sweetness she felt knowing that she was touching his lips.

"Better?" He asked, gently plucking the bottle from her grasp. She coughed to clear her throat, and cut to the chase.

"Y-You're late." She stuttered, glaring at him as if he'd stolen the last sweet in the tin. He smiled goofily, scratching his head.

"Well, I got sidetracked. Nothing too brutal; couple of kids who thought they were bounty hunters tried to take me down." He chuckled. Kokonoe let her eyes flutter, still recuperating from the burst of energy the water had given her.

"I was worried." She frowned.

"How endearing." He teased, the phrase seemingly becoming his motto over the past few months.

"S-Shut up." She whispered, hiding a faint giggle. Checking his arm for a non-existent watch, Ragna surveyed the crowd with a scowl on his face.

"Didn't think it'd be this busy today, should we get moving or do you think it'll die down?"

Kokonoe would've preferred to have sat down for a bit longer, but she had noticed a couple at the riverbank in the middle of sharing a kiss. A spike of embarrassment hit her at the concept, her stare having autonomously wandered over to Ragna barely seconds later.

"We should get moving." She mumbled, politely rising to leave the frisky couple be.

"Okay, grab my hand." He said absentmindedly, offering his gloveless hand to her to hold. Not feeling her grip, he turned around to see that there was a good few feet between the two. Kokonoe stood reservedly, her arms hugging herself and her shoulders tensed.

"... What's wrong?" He asked, his fingers flexing as if searching for something to find purchase on. Kokonoe shifted her weight to one foot, rocking back and forth in a childish manner.

"Do we have to... H-Hold hands?" She asked shyly. Ragna motioned to the bustling crowd ahead, a thick wall of fat and muscle blocking them from their destination.

"I don't want us to get separated, that's all." He replied, understanding the girl's nerves. Slowly she extended a frail hand, which Ragna took in a firm and secure grip.

"... Promise not to let go." She demanded rather than asked, shuffling closer and standing side-by-side with him. He smiled, finding this behaviour adorable.

"I promise." He said softly, prompting the cutest of smiles from the Professor.

X

Squeezing through the crowd was rather a daunting task to say the least. At many points Ragna was certain that he'd lost Kokonoe, only to find her still clasped to his hand firmly. When they finally emerged from the maw of the beast, they breathed a sigh of relief. With a chuckle, Ragna lead the way through the theatre door, their hands still held together.

His hand felt different to the last time she had held it, the rough texture of his glove being replace by the smooth, soft flesh of his human arm. It was inviting; she couldn't bring herself to let go of him. He seemed to have similar feelings, his fingers often times tempting to intertwine with hers.

_She knew he'd never abandon her._

X

_With a bright flash, the small chamber was illuminated by three high-powered spotlights. There was no trace of the alien's activity: No blood, no debris. Doctor Ricgard didn't want to come to such a conclusion, but it seemed apparent._

_The alien specimen had escaped._

In the densely populated theatre, Ragna munched on a large pack of sweet popcorn balanced on his legs. To his side sat Kokonoe, sipping quietly on a small soft drink, and to her side sat a rather large fellow whose breathing was deeper than a Renaissance romance poem.

"Want some popcorn?" He asked, tilting the container to the side slightly to give her easier access. She was about to take him up on the offer, before suddenly she realised the position of the container on his lap, and choked hard on a gulp of juice.

_A container of popcorn on his lap?_

_... Surely he wasn't...?_

"Excuse me." A woman whispered, trying to slip through the small amount of leg-room that the theatre provided to return to her seat. With a hushed "Sorry", Ragna moved the popcorn away and flattened his body to let her through, as did Kokonoe.

_So he wasn't doing that _Kokonoe thought. _Thank god..._

As they sat back down comfortably, Kokonoe wondered why she'd suddenly concluded on such a perverted explanation for his offer. With a soft reddening of her cheeks, she reached out for some of the snack, awkwardly brushing hands with him as she grabbed a few sugary pops of corn.

_The man held the gun to his head, his fingers twitching for the trigger urgently. With a grunt, Officer Lawes lunged for his arm and pushed it away. A shot was let loose, narrowly missing his cranium and lodging itself in the wall panelling._

"_You're under arrest, kid!" Lawes growled, twirling the crying man onto his front and slapping cuffs onto him roughly. The gun span across the freezing kitchen floor and stopped at the fridge with a blunt conk._

"_Just kill me! Kill me, now! They're EVERYWHERE!" He squealed, his eyes filled with terror as they begged for the pistol to return to his vacant hands._

"I hear this is where it really starts to get scary, so watch out." Ragna whispered, licking his sugar coated fingers and politely cleaning what remained with an on hand tissue. Kokonoe scoffed rather loudly, prompting a confused glance from the fat bloke next to her.

"Please, which one of us is the oldest here?" She smirked confidently. True, she was the older of the two by a good few months, but Ragna was certainly the braver and more mature one. His eyes filled with apparent concern, worry directed towards the girl.

"I don't want you breaking out into tears, Kokonoe. Do you want to close your eyes?" He chuckled. She scowled, flicking a chunk of popcorn at him.

"Shut up, idiot."

_Lawes stepped back, his phone clenched firmly with white knuckles. He'd smelt the stench of blood before, the copper smell often overpowering him to the point of sickness._

_It was coming from the kitchen._

_Slowly tip-toeing towards the room with his weapon drawn, the image of a bloodied body slowly came into view._

_It was Doctor Ricgard._

_His body had been torn to pieces, his head cast aside like a stray piece of rubbish and left to roll away into a dusty corner. What remained of his body was completely limp; he was probably caught by surprise._

_Nothing human could do such damage to a man._

"Bet you twenty that there's a jump scare here." Ragna whispered, the tense music of the film drowning out his voice. Kokonoe shook her head, already knowing that a jump scare was coming and not willing to offer a bet.

_Lawes cautiously paced towards the body to inspect it further, gradually crouching and holstering his weapon. He made sure to leave the safety off, not willing to let his guard down. Upon closer review, he discovered that there was a journal in his hands, open and blood stained with the pen alongisde his severed head._

_He was writing when he was killed._

_Lawes rolled on his gloves and opened the book, not wishing to disrupt any evidence. The book primarily contained random notes on work, as well as dates for events with friends and family. He turned to today, the 13__th__ of August._

_**They're here, crawling across the ceiling and fondling me with vile tongues. They're watching me, judging me, playing with me like a child with an anthill. I cannot get out, they shall kill me. I cannot speak out, they shall kill me. I cannot work any of this out, or they shall kill me.**_

_**The police officer has left to take a call now. Perhaps this could end well, if they do not reach out from the sky and pluck us from the mor-**_

_The entry stopped there._

"Right here." Kokonoe whispered, prompting an absent nod from Ragna.

_Lawes slowly looked up, the journal slipping from his hands. He saw floating blobs of blood highlighting the rough shape of a humanoid._

_It screeched and launched itself towards him._

"HOLY CRAP!" Ragna and Kokonoe screamed in unison, jumping despite their predictions. The two grabbed hold of eachother in a firm hug, eyes wide in shock. Their grips were firm, defensive in their nature.

Once the panic dissipated, the row behind the two stared at them curiously, whispering and gossiping amongst theirselves.

"Are those two on a date?"

"I bet they did that on purpose."

"They look like a cute couple!"

Hearing this, the two exchanged a quick glance and let go, scooting away to increase the distance between them. Kokonoe quickly found herself a tad bit too close to the large man next to her, and went back to how she normally sat with a red glow on her face.

Sneaking a glance at Ragna, she realised that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

He was probably just angry at their suggestion of a relationship between them.

_Or perhaps he was blushing for the same reason as her?_

X

The two left the theatre with tense bodies and numb backsides. As their eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the lobby, they soon came to realise just how dark it was outside.

They discussed the film in length, praising the brilliant effects and acting from Lawes, but expressing joint anger at the terrible twist ending that was more predictable than the final score in a New Zealand – Japan game of Rugby. As they reached the exit, the chilling air suddenly hit Kokonoe hard.

"Ugh... How could it be this cold now?" She asked, folding her arms for warmth. The scorching heat from hours before was still fresh in her mind, and the sensation of the now chilly night air on her exposed body was extremely uncomfortable for her. Shaking his head, Ragna quickly whipped his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Here, I'm not cold." He said, marching forward to lead the way.

"... I-Is this how you flirt with girls then?" She stuttered, the fresh and intoxicating scent of sugar and aftershave emanating from the coat driving her already extremely sensitive sense of smell haywire. Ragna stopped and turned, flexing his stiff body as he went.

"What, is that what you're hoping?" He replied bluntly, offering his hand. Kokonoe smiled gently, taking his hand with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Shut it, dummy." She said softly.

X

(A/N): Woah, that was longer than I thought it would be! :P

I wonder what will happen next? :O (Well, I know... Obviously :l)


	5. Well, that escalated quickly

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) Well then, time for things to get a bit more interesting!... I think so at least, you'll probably think otherwise :O

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, a sort of OOC Ragna, very awkward sexual tension, and some naughty words courtesy of our favourite bitter cat and demon! :D

**Chapter 5: That escalated quickly**

A stiff legged walk soon became a panicked jog, as the dark and dreary grey clouds let loose heavy torrents of rain. With an irritated grumble, Kokonoe tugged at the coat she had on her back to cover her head. Despite the near blinding downpour, Ragna couldn't help but chuckle as her cute little ears wiggled to cast off stray droplets of water.

"Wanna race, or is it too slippery for that?" He asked, his once spiky hair having lost most of its strength and flattened in the shower. With a smile, Kokonoe reached out and shifted his drenched hair, which had managed to completely cover his eyes.

"I don't feel like kicking your ass today, but it makes sense to run." She said. Nodding, Ragna grabbed her hand and lead the way once more.

Kokonoe had to admit, she had no idea why she was so calm with Ragna all of a sudden. The whole day had been spent with her nervously gibbering and stuttering, yet now she could speak to him as an equal. She didn't fear speaking to him at all.

In fact, she felt comforted talking with him.

_He really is the perfect boy._

Ragna looked back at her to see that she was in deep thought over some sort of topic, her focus shifted downwards and her eyelids low. He wondered what she was thinking of, and slowed down a bit to compensate for her lagging speed.

Her eyes shot to him, realising that she was being watched. With a nervous gulp, Ragna turned away and continued moving, Kokonoe's grip tightening around his bare hand. Despite the chill of the bitter night, there was a pleasant warmth spawning from where the two touched, a strange sensation considering how cold the rest of their bodies were.

"Almost there." Ragna grinned, his breath quickening as he sped up. The rain would simply not let up, and seemed to be getting even heavier. The smell of petrichor mixed with the aroma that emanated from Ragna's coat, something that came as slightly disappointing to Kokonoe. She had adjusted to the delightful scent that tickled her nose, but the rain had now drowned it out for the most part.

Soon enough they reached the lab, the small overhang of the porch providing some shelter from the relentless downpour. Reluctantly letting go of the heat of Ragna's hand, Kokonoe whipped out her small keychain and awkwardly sifted through the many keys.

_Shed, storage, garden gate, back door._

The jingles of metal echoed in the porch, being the only sound save for the heavy breaths of the two. Kokonoe had no idea what Ragna was doing behind her, but a strange feeling in the back of her mind told her he was doing something. Stealthily sneaking a glance back, she realised that he was staring intently at something.

_At her._

"H-Hey, what are you looking at?" She stuttered, her mind instantly leaping to something perverse. Ragna flinched, his wide eyes instantly locking to hers.

"Gah! S-Sorry, you scared me." He chuckled, dodging the question with expert skill. Not pressing the issue, she turned back to her keyring with a nervous pout.

She hoped he wasn't doing anything perverted behind her, and continued her search.

_Tager's diary, the gas meter..._

_Front door!_

With a sigh of relief, Kokonoe whipped the key out and began the arduous process of unlocking the door. She'd always had trouble with the lock, a trait she didn't seem to share with anyone else much to her chagrin.

It took her three hard pushes to finally shift the stiff lump of oak, the two quickly running in to the moderately warmer corridors of the laboratory. Ragna made sure to close the door firmly and securely, locking the bolt out of habit.

The sound of the rusty lock echoed throughout the building.

No one else was there.

_It was just he and her._

As always, a chilling wind filled the frozen corridors of the lab. Kokonoe wished she had access to the Air Conditioning controls, but the higher ups explicitly ordered that every room be kept at a constant temperature. Apparently it was to keep experiments in a stable condition, but in her opinion they were just thinking of an alternative way to keep their highly unmotivated scientists awake.

"Jeez, never noticed how cold it was in here." Ragna growled, tensing his body up for warmth. Kokonoe had already done the same, the dampness of her clothing contributing to her shivers greatly.

"Wuss." Kokonoe tutted, motioning him to follow her to the small "Kitchen" of the lab. Said Kitchen was more of a small cutaway, consisting of a miniscule cupboard of sweets and a coffee machine. With a grin and a slow shake of the head, Ragna pursued her calmly. While he was certainly chilly, he could tell from the stiffness of her movements and the redness of her knuckles that she was bitterly cold.

In an almost autonomous motion, Kokonoe whipped out a pair of plain mugs and checked the machine. A decent amount of steaming coffee still sat motionless in the glass jug, the dark brown liquid welcoming her golden eyes.

_Thanks as usual, Tager _She thought to herself.

Strangely enough she remembered what Ragna had in his coffee: One spoon of sugar, small drop of milk - A great contrast to her usual concoction, which consisted of an entire carton of skimmed milk and not a single grain of sugar.

"Here, drink up." She mumbled, quickly swivelling around and passing a mug to the longshanked-man with her. "It's hot by the way."

She was of course too late with this warning, and he took the full brunt of the assault to his senses. His legs quick to respond, he flopped towards the messy coffee table's sofa and slammed the drink onto the desk.

"Shiiii...!" He squealed, shaking his burnt hands. "That warmed me up all right, god..."

With a mocking grin, Kokonoe joined him at the sofa, cradling the mug close to warm her numb body. Chuckling at his foolish display, Ragna carefully picked his drink up with quick fingers and rested it on his lap.

Neither took sips from their mugs of liquid energy, the scorching rims of the cheap plastic being far too dangerous for their sensitive lips to touch. Despite all of this, Kokonoe couldn't help but shiver.

She was _still_ cold.

Her knees tapped together silently, and her jaw twitched spastically to no particular beat. Ragna shot a glance at her, eyebrows raised curiously.

"You still cold?"

"Yeah, i-it's freezing..." She stuttered, more from the chill than nerves. She was truly enjoying this new feeling of confidence she had around him, it made her feel a lot more secure and proud of her own abilities.

_And she hadn't felt proud of herself for years._

"Grab your mug, it'll warm you up." He said convincingly, gesturing to the steaming hot container resting on her slender legs. She almost reached for it out of habit, but halted herself quickly.

"Probably would, but I don't feel like treating more burns." She smirked, motioning to the redness of Ragna's fingers. Even as her teeth glistened in a smile, she still shivered erratically and pathetically. Ragna shook his head, sighing deeply.

"Meh, guess we could huddle up or something..." He grumbled, staring into the still surface of his beverage absentmindedly. Kokonoe didn't know if he was joking or not, but at the spur-of-the-moment she awkwardly scooted closer to him.

She leant against him with the lightest of smiles on her face, enjoying the aura of warmth that his masculine body gave out. Ragna's face seemed to be glowing a soft shade of red, be it from embarrassment at her gesture or the heat of the coffee getting to him.

Kokonoe closed her eyes peacefully and exhaled, the atmosphere of the room feeling romantic and soothing for her. She was happy that she could spend some time with the man she loved in silence, the hectic day they had already experienced having taken its toll on her energy. She wanted more time like this.

_She wanted more._

She let her eyes open by just a fraction, her expression serene as she glanced at Ragna stealthily.

_He was looking at her again._

"S-Stop staring..." She whispered, embarrassed by the deepness of his stare. He perked up, his eyes wide open once more as he rushed to defend himself.

"I-I'm not staring!" He stuttered, lacking the finesse of his usual replies. Kokonoe pouted, pressing her weight against him ever so slightly in a way she thought was playful.

"Damn pervert..."

"God, I was only joking about doing this." Ragna chuckled, not realising Kokonoe's hand temptingly reaching for his. "Hell, at this rate we could practically take our clothes off: They're wet after all."

Kokonoe didn't hear a single bit of the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"T-Take our clothes...?" She blushed furiously, convinced that he meant it but too shy to take that step. "What!? That's stupid! W-What do you think I am, an exhibitionist?!"

"Joke! J-Joke!" Ragna gasped, swinging his head dramatically to try and stress the message.

"Oh! Okay..." She replied quickly, almost sounding disappointed. Following this, Kokonoe just stared at her coffee in silence, as did he in due time.

_This was so embarrassing._

_Tick...Tock_

_Tick... Tock_

Ragna grunted uncomfortably, fidgeting in his seat. Sneaking another glance at him, she noticed that he had placed his drink on the table and sat at attention, his back straight and his hands clenched together. His dashing jaw was shut firmly, and his shoulders were tensed as if expecting a charge from an unruly foe.

She began to notice the dampness of his clothing, his shirt having tightened onto his muscular chest from the pouring rain. She almost felt the urge to touch him, her tongue licking her soft, petite lips.

_He looked so handsome._

He turned to look at her shyly, only for his red and green mirrors to notice her inquisitive stare. Instantly he swung back, nerves striking him hard. Kokonoe held her smile back, finding this sensitive side of his cute.

"Kokonoe." He said firmly, slicing through the silent air like a broadsword through warm butter. She flinched from the strength of his voice, instantly shifting her glance from his body shape to his eyes.

She had intended that at least, before he suddenly lunged at her.

She fell across the sofa hastily, yet his hands shot out to protect her as she landed on her back. Before she could even register what was going on he was looming over her, his hands splayed at the sides of her head decisively.

"Ruh... R-Ragna?" She whispered, nervous at this turn of events. His face was as red as hers, his expression tight as he looked into her eyes. With a deep breath, he slowly began to lean towards her.

_Surely he wasn't...?_

His jaw began to tremble, his breathing gaining a panicked roughness as he drew nearer and nearer.

Closer and closer.

_She felt excited._

She was amazed that Ragna was about to do this, feeling that it was entirely unprovoked yet romantic all the same. Absentmindedly her tongue ran itself across her sensitive lips stealthily before she pursed them gently, ready to receive him. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, the last image she saw being him doing the same as he descended towards her.

_Her first kiss._

_She was so happy._

But the moment never came.

It felt like eternity as she lay motionless, her gentle breaths inaudible even in the dead silence of the lab. She didn't risk opening her eyes, and simply wiggled her toes in anticipation.

_Come on, kiss me! _

As if to reply to this thought, she heard a shuffle and a shift of weight on the sofa. Cautiously letting one of her eyes open, she noticed that he'd gotten off her, and now sat in a reserved fashion on the far end of the settee.

_He looked revolted._

"... W-What's wrong?... Ragna?" She shuddered, a tad bit uneasy after his sudden retreat. Ragna didn't perk up, or even register what she had said. Concerned, Kokonoe tried to rise from her supine position only for him to get up with a grunt.

Before she could even call out for him once more, he was storming out with gritted teeth. Crashing through the backdoors to the artificial gardens, he left a feeling of anger in his wake.

Kokonoe pursued him.

X

(A/N): Ugh, that was harder to write than it should've been :/

Irritating, considering it didn't turn out as dramatic as I planned xD

We're getting there! Just two more chapters to go! :O


	6. Let's settle this here

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) Things are getting rather heated! I think it's time we come to a compromise, eh?

WARNING: A Tsundere Kokonoe, a rather OOC Ragna, very awkward sexual tension, and more naughty words than usual courtesy of our favourite bitter cat and demon! :D

**Chapter 6: Let's settle this here.**

The botanical gardens were a recent addition to the laboratory on the request of Tager. He'd suggested to the higher-ups of Sector Seven that they build more sources of leisure to motivate their bitter, overworked, unmotivated scientists and professors. The project had been approved around five months prior, headed by the Red Devil himself with some help from local charity goers who felt like doing something useful.

They hadn't made much progress yet: A few exotic trees stood in odd positions on the short green-grey grass, and the sprinkler system had to work overtime to keep what little plant-life remained healthy. Tager wasn't too pleased when he found one of his peers lazily napping there a few weeks ago, so imagine how angry he would've been if he found a girl and a boy careening down the cobble patio.

"Ragna! Wait!" The girl shouted, barely being able to keep up with the charging man. He didn't turn to reply, or even react to his name being called. He just kept going, and going, and going.

Kokonoe's legs were getting heavier by the minute, her frail feet pounding the ground with all of their might. Unlike the athletic man she pursued, she rarely spent time exercising and thus had the endurance of a morbidly obese computer designer. The distance between them was rapidly increasing, until eventually she lost sight of him.

"God... Damn..." She sputtered, sinking to her hands and knees to regain her breath. Her lungs had never felt so sore, each deep inhalation stinging like a thousand sharp needles. She knew she needed more air however, and bore it with gritted teeth.

After a few minutes of rest, she scanned the area with her keen feline eyes. While the garden lacked many trees, the layout of them gave off the illusion of a large, thriving forest. If Ragna was hiding, he had hundreds of spots he could hole up in. She could probably find him if he didn't move from wherever he lurked, but for some reason she doubted that he'd sit still for too long.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be._

This wasn't exactly the romantic situation she was expecting a few minutes prior. To think that they'd gone from being coiled in the calm warmth of one-another's arms to a hasty and panicked pursuit across the grassy fields of the backgarden. She was hoping that he'd do something cheesy like in the books and films; maybe carry her off to bed and then...

She hauled herself onto shaky legs, swallowing hard to wet her parched throat. She never remembered what Tager's advice was when it came to running, so she elected to simply walk at a hastened pace.

"... Ragna?" She called out, doing her best to shout with a soothing, motherly voice rather than her usual bitter growl. "Ragna? Where are you?"

She had no idea why he'd run off so suddenly. He had her right where he wanted her: She was absolutely defenceless to his advances, yet he decided to pull back. Why didn't he kiss her there and then? In all the novels she read, that's how the relationship began.

... Unless it was just an _impulse_.

Maybe he didn't love her? Maybe he despised her? Maybe he launched himself at her out of an animalistic lust that had been building up in him for the past few years? She may've not known how a boy's psyche worked, but his two decades without any love life must've driven him crazy.

_Breaking point._

That must've been why he looked so sickened.

He was sickened by _himself_.

Why didn't she just say it to his face? Bluntly tell him the truth? This would've been so much easier if she just said "I love you", and waited for his reply. To be honest, she didn't even care if he returned her affection or not anymore, she just wanted to settle this issue. Once the words were traded, she was certain that the two could get back to their normal boring lives.

_Or if he returned her feelings..._

_She'd be pleased if he was happy, and that was that._

She wandered about for around twenty minutes, occasionally calling out Ragna's name with rapidly degenerating enthusiasm. Eventually it became nothing more than a forlorn whisper: A plea for him to reveal himself as she rested in the shade of a grand oak.

_It was morning already._

The beams of the rising sun were amplified by the glass dome that surrounded the garden, increasing the strength of the already brutal heat. She still didn't understand how the weather could be so indecisive as to be raining and freezing at night, only to scorch her in the day.

The brush of the oak provided much needed cover for her seated form, Kokonoe breathing calmly as she surveyed the grounds. Tager was right in creating this place: It was calming and serene. She could even hear the soft tweets of Parsnip, Tager's pet bird that had apparently taken a liking for the garden and made it her home.

_That was the only sound she could hear. _

She could've sat there for eternity, the grass comfortable and the shade cool. But she had other engagements at this time: Priority engagements that ruled over everything else.

But where oh where could Ragna be? She'd already circled the entire garden, an acre of ground, twice. He was probably on the move, making sure to stay in constant cover from her hunting glare. Reluctantly hauling herself to her feet, she pondered her next move.

She planned to make another round. She didn't really have much choice in the matter; it was the only action she could take. Flexing her stiff arms, she set off once again.

But then she heard a noise.

_Sniffling._

It was the lightest of sounds, but it was emanating from close by. Placing her feline ears against the large trunk of the oak, she found that it sounded even louder.

_He was on the opposite side of the tree._

Running her hand along the grooves of the rock-solid wood, she circled it slowly. As she rounded it, a seated figure came into view.

White hair, red coat, miss-matched eyes.

It was him.

_Crying._

He sat with his knees tucked up, his arms wrapped around them and pulling them close. Rested against the trunk of the tree, his body trembled as he sobbed and sniffled. Never before had he appeared so defenceless and weak in Kokonoe's eyes.

Never before had he looked so helpless.

Kokonoe didn't know what she should do. In one hand she wished to approach him and comfort him, like he would probably do for her. But on the other hand, she recalled the one time when Tager tried to help her during an emotional crisis, and how angry she felt about him getting involved. Perhaps Ragna wanted to distance himself from her right now, and work it all out on his own? Why else would he run away?

"K-Koko... Noe..." He mumbled, noticing her presence.

_Too late._

He raised his head and turned, looking at her with reddened eyes. His tear streak faced begged for company, for some symbol of affection to calm him down.

So that's what she did.

Slowly she waltzed over to him, her legs heavy from fatigue and fear.

She enveloped him in her stick thin arms, surrounding him with her warmth.

She hugged him.

She remembered what her mother did for her many years ago, back when she was a little girl. She was crying about something, it must've been something trivial: A broken toy or maybe a silly argument with a friend. Her mother just went up to her, sat her on her lap, and let her sob into her arms.

_Let it all out._

_That's what she said._

She knelt at his side, letting him cry against her chest. His trembling slowly subsided alongside the drying of his tears, her hands rubbing his back soothingly and lovingly to calm him down.

_Just like mother all those years ago._

"I-I'm sorry..." Ragna stuttered, pushing her away and pulling himself back. "I'm sorry... F-For putting you through this crap..."

"What? W-What do you mean?" She asked, leaning forward to close the distance inquisitively. Ragna looked away, his expression shifting into a bitter snarl.

_His sadness had shifted to rage in mere seconds._

"Everything I've done! All this shit I've pulled you through, all the things I've said..." He spat, swinging to his feet and trying to leave. Kokonoe grabbed his hand hastily, begging for him to stay.

_Don't go._

_Please._

"You've done nothing wrong, Ragna! Since when have you said or done anything bad?" Kokonoe asked angrily, her voice firm. It hurt her to yell at him, but like a parent and their child she had to get tough sometimes.

Ragna clenched his fists and swung around, a jabbing finger pointing right at her button nose.

"Oh, come on Kokonoe! Why do you think I did all that work to take you to the theatre? I had a reason!" He began. His hands shifted from their accusing position and grabbed her shoulders roughly, as if he was unwilling to let her go. "I did it all because I..."

_Silence._

The power of his rage had quickly diminished, allowing his common sense to tug tightly on the leash and pull him back to ponder what he was about to say. His grip loosened on her shoulders, the tight pain she felt weakening as he pulled his arms back to his sides.

"Kokonoe..." He started once more, his voice forlorn and weak in contrast to the fury it had barely moments prior. "I tried to... Earlier, back in the lab... I-I couldn't control myself, if it went any further I might've hurt you..."

Kokonoe blushed, recalling the roughness in how he tossed her down and loomed over her. To be honest, she was less bothered by the act rather by how he didn't take the next step.

_That was the happiest moment of her day._

"N-No need to apologise, Ragna..." Kokonoe muttered, realising what he meant when he said "Further". Ragna's gauntleted hand shot to his face, rubbing his features quickly and impatiently.

"No, listen Kokonoe..." He growled, looking her deep in the eye once again. Even in this situation, where he should've been the weak one, his stare easily crumbled her resolve. "I violated you, I was about to... Shouldn't you hate me?"

_What?_

"All of the things I've done, topped off by that. You should hate me: You should never want to speak to me again, should cast me aside like the filthy bastard I am."

"No!" She shouted. Ragna jumped from this sudden interruption, the sheer adamancy of her voice shocking him. "Shut up, you _idiot_!"

Kokonoe ran up to him and glared at him at point blank range. Despite her small size compared to his longshanked form, it was almost as if she was looking down at him.

"How could I hate you? You've been there for me as long as I remember! You've helped pull me through so many difficult times with that stubborn personality of yours! Where the hell has it gone? Stop being such a whiney pansy and bring the Ragna I know back!"

Out of nowhere she swung a punch, fuelled by rage and raw emotion in its speed. It didn't even faze him as it landed at his chest, but the message was clear. She swung again, and again, each swing producing a dull thud.

"The Ragna who laughs at perverted jokes! The Ragna who doesn't react to anything I throw at him! The Ragna who always has that facade of confidence! My Ragna!"

She slammed her head against him, staring down at the grass that their feet stood upon. The sun had finally risen to its peak, casting a long shadow of the two figures close to one another.

"I love you." Ragna said.

As blunt as it was, the message sent her mind haywire. After all of this time chasing him, it turned out that _he _loved _her_?

"... How long?" She whispered monotonously, her voice muffled by his chest. He leant his chin down, resting it gently on top of her soft, pink head of hair.

"Years..." He muttered. "The theatre thing was... I-It was a ploy, to try and get you to like me back..."

Kokonoe couldn't help but laugh at this. This entire charade could've easily been avoided if they'd just been open about their feelings. Instead, they shyly danced around the issue until it led to this.

To think that a bitter cat and a loud-mouthed man could find love.

"Idiot..." Kokonoe chuckled. He raised his chin and looked down in confusion, allowing her to reveal her tear streaked, smiling face. "I love you too."

Surprisingly enough, it was Ragna who started the kiss. As if he had been holding the urge back for the past few years, he lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers. Being their first, the two had no idea how to really proceed from there. Thinking more out of the new feeling of lust she had, Kokonoe's tongue teasingly slithered out to try and pry his mouth open. She succeeded with ease, Ragna willingly surrendering to her and doing the same.

In a matter of moments, this romantic first kiss has turned into a luscious deathmatch, the pent up feelings of the romantically drained duo being released like the opening of a floodgate. Doing the same as Kokonoe, Ragna began the act of exploring the warm, foreign confines of her mouth. She tasted sweet, mixing the flavours of strawberry and lemon lollipops. On the other hand, Ragna had the bizarre taste of chocolate in his mouth, something Kokonoe joyfully partook in sampling.

The two did all they could to hold on, Ragna's large arms tightening across her back desperately. Alas, nature took its course, and they both pulled back gasping for air. The two stared into eachothers exhausted, tear stained, drained looked visages.

"... W-We should go inside..." Kokonoe whispered, her lips quivering gently. For some reason Ragna looked different than usual. His usually firm handsomeness remained, but his expression lacked its usual neutrality.

He looked happy.

And judging from his expression, Kokonoe likely looked just as different.

"Aren't we technically already inside?" Ragna asked, his previous sadness completely forgotten and replaced by his usual dry wit. While it wasn't exactly funny or anything, Kokonoe couldn't help but laugh.

Not a howl of laughter.

Just a giggle.

Soon enough even Ragna joined in, clenching her hand firmly as she led the way out of the glass dome.

A warm, content giggle.

For while they had many years of ups and downs ahead, they had finally found some secure, common ground.

For once in both of their shaky lives, they had a stable foundation.

X

(A/N): Well... That was disappointing D: (Very rare for me to write a happy ending, it's a strange feeling :/)

With that, we come to the conclusion! The next chapter is just an epilogue, so I guess this is technically the end!

For those who want something more... Erotic... Check out Chapter 6.5 "Joyride"! (Which has been released as a oneshot due to its nature D:)

Otherwise, tune in for the final chapter coming soon! :P


	7. A Fresh Page

**Shaky Foundations**

(A/N) And here we are, the epilogue of Shaky Foundations!

Don't expect too much, it's just a brief ramble :P

WARNING: Some perverted descriptions courtesy of a man's inner thoughts and a naughty word D:

**Epilogue: A Fresh Page**

"Schmidt? Schmidt? Where are you?" Tager called, traversing the busy laboratory to find the man he sought. His bulky frame clipped many as he tried the best he could to carefully tip-toe through. "There you are. Row three needs a few more carbon filters, can you get on that for me?"

The short, podgy, moustachioed man nodded silently and legged it, expertly dodging his way through the crowd like the star of a modern action film set in the big city. Tager couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Schmidt's abilities as he clumsily shifted his weight through the crowd once more to get to his workbench.

The Laboratory had been extremely busy recently after Sector Seven decided to relocate around fifty staff members from other cities to there. The lab was designed for around twenty people maximum however, and the stress was beginning to show. Many doctors and professors had to share their desks with someone else, and the amount of paper, pens and memory sticks that littered the floor made the place both smell like and resemble a Printing Press.

Getting back to work with sweaty palms, Tager was surprised to find a clammy and meaty hand tugging at his elbow. Lazily glancing back, he was welcomed by the frightful sight of Schmidt. While he was both one of his favourite scientists and his right hand man, the bloke did have a few strange tendencies, ranging from his overconsumption of Yorkie bars to his reluctance to comb his hair.

Schmidt pushed a pile of forms at him, which Tager gladly absorbed with a giant fist. "Charges from Cryotech." Schmidt said. "They want an advance payment this month."

Tager groaned, shaking his head: Cryotech was the main supplier of Sector Seven's equipment across the globe. While they constantly went on about how they supported their struggle, Cryotech really just wanted to leech as much money as they could from them before the NOL finished them off.

"The shit we have to deal with." Schmidt croaked, calmly grabbing a nearby Coffee Jug and emptying its entire contents into Tager's remarkably large litre mug. "It's hard to imagine how Kokonoe coped."

_Kokonoe?_

_... Ah, that's right. _

_Dear Professor Kokonoe._

"I'll get started on those filters boss." Schmidt absently said, turning and leaving before he'd even finished the sentence. It didn't really matter anyway, since Tager tuned out right after the word "Started".

_Kokonoe._

To be honest, it'd been around three months since she'd last been at the lab. She'd insisted on doing some papers for him, but he politely declined. Why wouldn't he? She was catching up on her free days off, having a much deserved break from work.

_A break she spent with Ragna._

Tager originally questioned whether or not Kokonoe's choice to relate with that man was a good one, but after seeing who he really was Tager was quick to change his mind. Their relationship had done magic for the both of them, and Tager respected Ragna for that.

Parsnip pecked at her cage to his left, her wings stretching out awkwardly in its confines. She likely wanted to have some time to fly in the open, flex her muscles and breathe in some thicker and crisper air. Tager couldn't help but agree, and stealthily slipped his forms under his workbench.

_Those can bother me later._

Grabbing the cage's specially designed handle, Tager plucked Parsnip from the tabletop and left the lab.

That certainly made navigation easier for everyone else.

X

As soon as the cage door was opened, Parsnip launched from her place like a bullet from its chamber. Within seconds she landed atop the Grand Oak, her favourite tree in the Botanical Garden.

Hulking forward, Tager clumsily turned around and took a seat at the tree's base. The Oak visibly leant back slightly, but its thick trunk easily held firm against his weight. Tager sighed, taking in the beautiful sight that he helped create.

_And where the boy and girl found love._

In the months following their final confession to eachother in the gardens, Tager couldn't help but notice how Kokonoe had changed. He had no idea what Ragna did, but the Kokonoe Tager saw was nothing like the bitter girl he had spent years working with.

She had gained weight. Her once stick-thin and almost boyish shape had become curved and feminine, a pair of luscious hips and thighs springing to life from absolutely nowhere. He could recall one day at the lab during an experiment, where Schmidt whispered to him: "Since when did she look so damn sexy?"

_Since the day they fell in love._

Her sweet-tooth had diminished tremendously. No longer did she sit at her desk surrounded by sweet-wrappers and cupcakes, what little energy she had sprouting from a sugar rush (Though she did sneak the occasional cheeky lollipop). In fact, last time he saw her eating she was partaking in a _fruit salad._

"Since when did she start eating so healthily?"

_Since the day they fell in love._

Her bags had practically disappeared, her usual expression of fatigue and depression having been replaced by a beautiful and loveable face. Her eyes bore the glimmer they had when she was a young girl, a shining gold rather than a dull amber.

And her personality?

Where could he start?

Her bitter anger had been completely erased, replaced by the confident sass and cheek of a happy young woman. That's not to say that she didn't get irritated, but for once she had become open to people. While once if Schmidt disagreed with her she'd punch him in the face, now she'd simply acknowledge his opinion. While once she had a vocabulary more colourful than a gay pride flag, she now rarely even said the word "Damn".

"Since when did she become such a kind, lovely person?"

_Since the day they fell in love._

As Parnsip tweeted joyously, likely having picked an unsuspecting caterpillar from the branches of the brush, Tager couldn't help but wonder where Kokonoe actually was. For the life of him he couldn't remember why she was still off of work, the action totally contrasting her newfound zest and zeal for achievement.

Maybe he could ask Ragna about it later, though he'd rather not pry into their personal life.

_Personal life..._

Ah, that was it! He remembered now!

How could he have forgotten?

_He'd always wanted to be an uncle._

X

(A/N): YES I DID.

If you want more Kokonoe action, don't worry: I'll be returning to her one day! Until then, stay in touch for the start of my next fic, which is in fact a sequel to Shattered Ties!

And with that, finito! The end! Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
